


Take Two

by Calsier



Series: Ab-Libs [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Daredevil - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-universe drabble filled with many of Phil and Peter interactions, because I think they would have great chemistry if it was expanded in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. But that's just me, enjoy all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Ab-Lib series that I hope is a lot better than the first one. This has more characters and more substance or something like that. I hope you enjoy this.

Peter Parker was new to the Avengers, well technically he’s been working with them for six months, but still new. He always wanted to work with the Avengers when they first revealed themselves to the world during the Chituari invasion, however it didn’t take long to realise that they were a fast moving train wreck. Not that they couldn’t get along, it was just on Peter’s best days he can barely stomach the amount of carnage around him which is why he often break formation and help the civilians to safety to the ire of the team. Thankfully the Avengers liaison, Phil Coulson, usually back Spider-Man(Peter) up, but pretending he gave Peter different orders. 

Before Peter became part of the Avengers, at least a reserve one until he’s eighteen and prove that he can be a valuable member, he been swinging around the city for two years acting as a vigilante to the annoyance of the cops and once on the radar, the pain in SHIELD ass. Seriously, when they brought him in and ripped his masked off in front of everybody, mainly the Avengers, Agent Phil Coulson, and Director Nick Fury and his Assistant Director Maria Hill. They then proceeded to read him the riot act, telling him how reckless he was and how he was endangering everybody around him, to which Peter said, “Well at least every time I go out and save the city, I’m not bringing buildings downs around me.” That set off a long debate on who’s doing better, or doing worst, and what they’re fighting for, and and necessary sacrifices, before Agent Phil Coulson offered him a position as a reserve member of the Avengers. 

Pretty much Phil Coulson wrote out the terms and agreement:  
1: Spider-Man had to report in everyday(night) to debrief after patrols.

2: He have to train with a member of the Avengers twice a week.

3: He cannot skip out of school to be Spider-Man(education is very important).  
A member of the Avengers will take over his duties unless something more dire comes up.

4: Spider-Man will join the Avengers on some missions to test his skills. 

And there were more rules, but they come up as the go along in return that:

1: That Spider-Man’s identity remains off record and on the need to know.

2: Two he gets paid for his work.

3: He’ll intern at Stark(he would’ve got it regardless because of his GPA and the Dr. Connor fiasco).

4: They keep his aunt safe.

5: They keep out of his personal life.

With those set rules and boundaries, they worked out pretty well. Well not all the time. There were still times where the Avengers treated him like a child and not somebody that could protect himself. Phil Coulson often had to intervene especially when it came to that and compromises had to be made and grudgingly accepted and lectures on the meaning of teamwork had to be taught again. 

Which is probably why when Peter gets out of this particular mess, he’s going to either be lectured, booted out or restrained on being Spider-Man. Dazed and flat on his stomach, Peter took a deep, painful breath that lifted him slightly off the ground onto the rubble on his back that rumbled ominously and shifted, before settling again. The building around him collapsed as he got the last of the civilians out of the building. Now he was deep underground because there was no light protruding anywhere and Peter was starting to feel claustrophobic. 

He needed help, wow those words alone might Agent Coulson weep. He turned on his communicator once he was sure that just moving his arms won’t collapse the rest of the building. “Hello?” Peter voice dry from the dust.

“Spider-Man, status report,” came the immediate reply of one Agent Coulson. He sounded unrumpled even when the last time Peter saw him, he was getting blasted out of the sky by those drones.

Peter bit back a groan, “I got the civilians out, but the building collapse. I...uh…”

“Don’t worry about it, just keep the damages to a bare minimum if you can,” which in all honesty was going to be impossible, at least Peter won’t be contributing to the mess.

“T-that I-i can d-do,” Peter was feeling numb and went cold when he felt something wet seeping from up under him. He hope to god it was water, but the sharp pain in his stomach was proving otherwise.

“Spider-Man are you,” Agent Coulson didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence when a loud ‘vroom’ followed by a boom. Spider-Man needed to get back out there and he tried with no avail to get the attention of his teammates who constantly told him to wait and they’ll be there when they can. Peter had no choice but to resign to his fate and wait it out the next couple of hours while he slowly bled to death.  
.  
.  
.  
The familiar smell of sterile equipment and underlying bleach assaulted Peter’s senses. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the room was devoid of any personalized items such as flowers or pictures, it’s like SHIELD or Stark medical rooms are deliberately left bare as an incentive not to get hurt or sick. Peter can respect that idea, but a little color would go a long way.

The sound of a door opening and a creak of a chair made Peter aware of the fact that at least two people were in his room. He struggled to open his eyes, but he was so tired. 

“He still haven’t woke up,” Tony asked. 

“He woke up a few minutes ago, but fell asleep again,” a familiar hand landed on Peter’s and squeezed gently. “He-uh- lost a lot of blood so the doctors estimate a couple of days before he regain complete consciousness.” The unflappable Coulson just stuttered and here Peter thought that tone of voice reserved just for Clint when he did something stupid. He is in so much trouble. 

“He doesn’t trust us at all, except for you,” Tony said matter of fact. Phil said nothing. “You know him better than we do so we wanted to know, did he really think we really leave him down there, I mean when we dug him up he look surprised.”

“I can’t answer that question for him,” Tony look put out and Phil gave him his patent, ‘Shut up and listen,’ stare. “Peter often comes to me and tells me he doesn’t feel like Avenger, that what he is, is simply a title and we’re all his glorified babysitters. Admitted none of us actually tried to get to know him and I’m guilty of that as well. We only trained with him, talk shop, and we all just have the ‘we’re just employer and employee’ vibe going on, it’s not a surprise that he doesn’t think we care.”

“NO, no, he’s an Avenger through and through whether he was forced on this team or not, he earn his spot no matter how unconventional it was.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at that vehement response a little surprised. “Well you’re just going to have to tell him that then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I was going with this one. But I like it.

Peter like to think he has enough self-preservation not to invite strangers in his house, but one look at the plain man in a suit, he had to take him with him. He didn’t know what it was about the man, everything at a passing glance screamed nothing, the man was simple, unassuming, plain and easily dismissable. Yet, yet, it looked like the man was carrying so much and it was like the rain was trying to wash the load off, but was doing more harm than actual good. Peter wanted to cry, he wanted to hear the man’s story.

Peter isn’t the habit of inviting strange men into his home, but he did before and always remained wary. Especially of men who were probably capable of killing him with their pinky and considering how there are mutants and aliens out there now.

So he offered the man a change of clothes, some food and tea and peace.   
.  
.  
.

Peter likes to think he has enough self-preservation not to invite strangers into his house especially a middle age guy with a receding hairline. An unassuming man that would often be mistaken as an accountant or teacher, but was carrying several different weapon under his Armani suit. The same one that look like he could be married with children, in a two story house, and a yard, but he had hidden muscles and callouses on his hands showing the years of heavy labor. His blue eyes are fanned with wrinkles but it gave him a certain look that didn’t dispel his intelligence or his dangerous side. So Peter likes to think he some self-preservation, just not enough sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the likes, comments and kudos. I hope you guys continue to drop a line here and there. Thanks.

Hell’s Kitchen fell a long way since the 60’s and 70’s. Hell’s Kitchen was a place mainly for the middle class and barely making it lower class to live. It was a place to raise your family and it made you want to stay forever, it was home despite the Italian mob. Nothing really changed during the later years except, middle class is nonexistent, then the Italian mob disappeared and the Russian’s and Chinese settled in their place. 

A lone figure in black slunk out of the shadows and approached a young teenage boy sitting at an abandon bus station on 43 & 11\. The figure studied the teenage boy, he didn’t smell homeless, his heartbeat was stuttering and there was a slight salty moisture hanging around him. He’s been crying, the absent smell of blood or dirt confirms the teen was upset about something. While the figure in black usually leave people like the teen alone, the people in Hell’s Kitchen knew better than to hang around one area for too long especially if certain streets were one by the Russians, so this person must be new around here.

The teen spoke shaking the man in black out of his thoughts. “If you’re here to rob me, then you’re out of luck.” The man laughed softly at the brazen teen, the boy turned his head towards him and his heart thump pretty hard showing his surprised. “Though you look like you’re dressed to rob a house or perhaps you’re the infamous, ‘Man Without Fear’.”

The Man With Fear slunk closer to the bus stop, “So you heard of me.” 

The teen smirked in amusement, “A crazy man dressed up in a silly costume, illegally fighting criminals in a misguided attempt to protect his city. Yeah, you shared the front page with our “Friendly Neighborhood Spider”.” The boy laughed, but it fell short.

The man in black smirked, “So why a teen from Manhattan is all the way in the Hell’s Kitchen.” 

A heavy air settled over the two, “I needed to get away from my family, they were starting to smother me.” The teen sighed and kicked a rock. “It was nice to have more people there to support me until they started walking on pins and needles around me.”

The man in black already suspected where this was going to waited patiently for the him to finish. 

“I was in tenth grade when my uncle was killed in front of me, I would’ve died too, if it wasn’t for the kind stranger that talked me out of my panic attack and tried to stop me from bleeding to death. I’d never forget the look in my uncle eyes when he saw me bleeding out on my favorite yellow shirt. I’m honestly not sure if he knew he was shot, but I hope in the midst of the fear that his death was painless.” The two sat in uncomfortable silence as the teen relieved that moment of that night, it was his birthday and his aunt and uncle extended his curfew due to his grades and wanting him learn to be responsible with his new privilege. “The next couple of years were tough on us, I was doing all the stupid stuff, acting out. I guess acting out was a bit of a stretch, I just couldn’t go home, so I ran away actually sleeping under a bridge and skipping school. God I was so childish, I had an aunt to take care of and I…” Lips trembled as the man in black gave the boy a one arm awkward hug. 

“...Acted normally in your situation. I bet you skipped school because it was the route you took to get there and it was a murder/memorial scene and I bet you broke down and took off.” The man in black said firmly, erasing any doubt that the boy had about not “reacting properly”. “You were a hurt kid, you could’ve died that day along with your uncle, but your survived to go back to your aunt. It wasn’t solely your job to take care of her, you two had to take care of each other.”

“I can tell that you became the man of the house, working and helping your aunt out despite her telling you to go out and have fun with your friends, you’re working hard in school and doing your best at a part time job no doubt, with the thought in mind ‘I’m going to make a better life for my aunt and I’. Trust me when I say you’re doing fine.”

The teenager stared at the man in black astonished and then laughed and laughed and laughed. The man was starting to feel embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that what you said was exactly as my adoptive uncle told me almost word for word. If I didn’t know any better, I say you knew him.”

The man shrugged, “Your uncle is a wise man.”

“That he is.” 

“Do your family at least have the slightest idea of where you’re at?” The man hegde, while he was sure the grieving teen will go home, he didn’t want to leave him by himself. 

Boy do they ever, if the teen look to his left he could see a cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette idling around the corner, the occupant no doubt have a steady grip on their .45 Caliber pistol, safety switch off at the ready. 

“They do and I really should get going,” the teen stood up and stared at the man. “Thanks.” Because really what else could he really say, he wanted to hug the man, but wasn’t sure how well that would go, so he nodded and left. The man in the mask watch as the teenage made his way to the car speaking airily at the other occupant in the car before he silently slunk back into the shadow. Somehow he get the feeling this won’t be the last time he’ll see the teen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it has been a minute. I’m up to my elbows trying to keep my spelling and grammar together and it’s eating my motivation. It hurts. Anyways it’s good to be back in the game of, ‘Let’s Not Abandon This Story For Crying Out Loud,’. So tell me what you guys think and I’ll see you later.

A young teenage boy paced back and forth in the small interrogation room for the better part of an hour. His amber eyes glared at the one way mirror and promptly rolled his eyes. He had better things to do and places to be at, but he was tired mentally and physically. It’s not easy being on SHIELD wanted list and these bastards can’t stand the idea of anonymity. They had to know and then they had to control.

A man in his late forties entered the room with files in one hand and and bottles of water in another. He sat at the table and motion for the teen to do the same, but the boy made himself comfortable on the grey wall and glared. 

“Peter,” the man said softly. “We’re not here to arrest you.”

“For now,” Peter countered. 

“For now,” the man conceded. “What we’re here for is to recruit you for SHIELD.” Peter raised his eyebrows. 

“SHIELD? And here I was under the misguided notion that you wanted me off the streets for my “illegal extracurricular activities”.” 

“Director Fury is right for the most part, we just don’t want to leave you unsupervised,” the man whose ID that read Agent Coulson said appeasing.   
The calm, bland voice did nothing, but stirred Peter up.

“Excuse me, but I’ve been doing this for three years and not once did your goons approach me about my, “illegal activities”, so what is this really about?”

Agent Coulson laid out some files. “We want you to join the Avengers.”

Peter burst out laughing, “Is this some kind of joke, you know the Avengers are a ticking time bomb and I’m not just talking about the Hulk, right?” 

Agent Coulson calm face broke into something short of exasperation. “I know that, and with each mission it’s getting increasing harder to convince these guys that it would be in their best interest to cooperate with each other for the greater good.”

Peter snorted, “So where do I fit in with this plan, go in there pose as a kid that needs a mentor since I never had somebody to look up to?” Peter laughed until he saw the man expression. “Oh hell no, that’s going to set me back. I don’t need a mentor and nobody in that group is a poster child of role models.” Seriously a man with drinking problems, two men out of time, an experiment gone wrong, a mercenary and an assassin. Tell him everything wrong in this picture. “Ok, I know that we’re not going to leave this room unless we have some sort of compromise.”

Agent Coulson moved to speak, no doubt telling him that SHIELD doesn’t negotiate but, Peter wasn’t having it. 

“You can’t hold me, Agent Coulson, if I really wanted to leave you couldn’t stop me,” Peter drawled out. “So here’s the deal, I’ll join the Avengers only if they agree to have me. Two, I’ll still do my patrols, no question asked. Three, when I’m eighteen I get to leave.” Agent Coulson stared at him not at all amused. “What? You’re using me as a last act to pull your team together and to teach them how not to cause more damage than strictly necessary and SHIELD gets to have me when and wherever they want me without expending their resources. So do we have a deal?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a two part series. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the comments and kudos.

Peter Parker was wrong. See? Even he can admit when he’s wrong. It’s nice. It’s nice to have people with years of experience to teach you a few things or two, it’s nice not having to scrunge up enough money to buy bandages for all the cuts and bruises you get from bad guys, it’s nice not having to hide your injuries so you didn’t freak out your family members. It was nice to be around people who knew and understood. 

But wasn’t nice was:

“I don’t need to be babysitted, I can write my own report without being supervised.” It was another clusterfuck of a mission where everybody did fine until they got an idea and deviated from the plan. “I don’t have a 3.9 GPA because sat on my ass and twiddled my thumbs.”

“You’d have a 4.0 if you actually stayed in and studied more.” Tony said lounging on his couch pecking at Steve who was steadfast ignoring him.

“Nice try, besides why bother with the report anyways, all of New York and then some, know what happened seriously, do you guys even…”

“...Peter,” Phil Coulson said warningly. Peter had the tendency to let his mouth run with him which was surprising with how quiet he was sometime, and they all quickly learned that his words were sharp and it stung. In conclusion, Peter knew how to make everybody feel like shit.

“No, it has to be said,” Peter said turning and looking at the members of his team. “Do you guys even try, like seriously try? Because every time I look around us, I see bombs that keep being sent out in New York, and the only reason it hasn’t went off yet is because we pull it together at the tail end of everything. We can’t keep smiling at the camera every time we screw up,” Peter looked at Steve. “And we can’t keep throwing money at the people,” Tony, “in hopes that they ignore all the damages that are being caused by the people that’s supposed to protect them.”  
.  
.  
.  
Peter was sitting on the roof patio waiting for the inevitable lecture that was about to start. He watched for Phil’s placid expression to turn into something scolding. To be weird about it, it was something Peter look forward to. He didn’t have much of a parental figure in his life, not to say Aunt May isn’t great, but…

“I thought I let you know that what you said was completely true,” Peter said nothing. “The people are steady growing unhappy, the government wants to collar us, and frankly there’s only so much publicity we can do before it doesn’t work anymore.” Peter could feel a pit growing in his stomach. “When you got injured in that build three months ago, Director Fury, I and the Avengers had a long conversation about our future and we all agreed that if we didn’t pull our acts together and start working together then we disband.” Peter opened his mouth to say something about not being included on the conversation. “I know that we didn’t include you in on it, but we felt you wouldn’t have been quite as honest as we wanted you to be during that meeting so…”

“...You waited until we got to this point for me to share my opinion.” He grounded out. “You know I don’t like being manipulated.” Peter and Phil sat in companionable silence. “So this is it? You all go back to your old lives, SHIELD, lone superheros and being on the run?”

“Everybody go back to what they were doing with the exception of being hunted down. You kept the end of your bargain and so we’ll keep the end of ours, you’re a free man Peter.” The two looked at each other and nodded. This was probably the last time they’ll see each other until the Avengers have no choice but to unite, until then, it’s goodbye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Thanks for the kudos and the comments. Drop a line or two to tell me what you think.

Peter could never understand why hospitals like to keep their rooms so colorless, it’s always white, beige or some gritty beige-grey. He remember the time he woke up in the hospital room and went into a flying panic because he thought that he actually died that time around. The next time he woke up there was some shitty wallpaper of pink and blue and the most horrific orange that sent him into a laughing fit, courtesy of Clint. So here he was returning the favor for Clint, except he doesn't know whether he’ll actually wake up to enjoy it.

“You’re still here Phil,” he said by way of greeting. He closed the door and tossed some food to the older man, who looked like he aged just a bit more, since the last time Peter been here. That was, he glanced at the clock, eleven hours ago. It would’ve been longer except, as per requested, the nurse called Peter to let him know that Phil was still at the hospital and hasn’t left since. “You know he’ll pull through, right?”

Phil voiced cracked, “If he jumped for a ten storey building I wouldn’t be worried, but this was thirty-five, nobody was there to catch him this time.”

Peter grimaced, the last battle was terrible, everybody was stretched thin, Natasha was away on a mission, Sam was at a conference, the same with Bruce, and Thor was on Asgard, we were short manpower, plain and simple. Phil told Clint not to take any unnecessary risks, but the man still went up high and jumped off a crumbling building to take the last shot and landed on a car. Small mercies. And they were now. All worried, and no hope. Broken bones and bleeding in the brain, the doctors said that this time might be it. They were all familiar with the Avengers quirks and knew what to prepare for when they came in. Peter thinks the only reason why nobody, so far, had a melt down. They were already prepared for the worst.

“They say he might not wake up,” Phil said. Peter nodded, remembering what the doctor said. “They give him another day before he goes completely brain dead, I…”

Peter hugged the older man tightly, trying to be the other man rock. “If that happen, we can cremate him and pour his ashes out from the highest building we can find or from his favorite nest, ok?” It would be what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos.

New York already was a city that didn’t sleep, but it also never calm down either. There was always traffic somewhere, there was always some form of entertainment going on, and crime...well it was 24/7. And the heroes of New York will always be there to save the day. Well some of them. Ok, one of there will be trying to as soon as he can get away from his over protective foster brother.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, it’s a school night,” One Peter Parker asked, flipping a light switch on revealing that he was in the living room the whole time. A young black preteen male of the age of 12, Miles Morales, had one foot out the window and a mask halfway down his face. 

“Where do you think I’m going?” He said getting ready to leap out the window, but his foster brother proved once again that he was faster and yanked him back in closing and locking the window. 

“To bed, that’s where,” Peter said pointing to the boys that’s undoubtedly sealed shut.

“But there’s criminals out there that needs to be stopped,” Miles argued.

“Exactly, criminals not supervillains, the cops can handle this, you on the other hand have school in about four hours and you have finals.” Peter said with enough finality that Miles bulked before trying to plead his case.

“I’m needed out there,” he argued.

“You are twelve years old, the only place you need to be at is in bed like every other twelve year old in the world, not come home with broken ribs fighting crackpot like the goblin and the sinister 6.” 

“But the other superheroes are-,” Miles started. 

“-16, 17, and 18 respectively and are either adults or got written permission from their guardians. Nobody there are under the age of 16 and if they were, they’re tested for mutism and are sent to one of Xavier’s institutions. And if not sent there sent to people who understand their condition and can protect them from any outside danger. You know this.” That’s why you’re here, went unsaid. Miles came to them at the age of ten after his uncle purposely let his nephew get bitten by a radioactive spider and tried to commit him to the life of crime. Needless to say SHIELD got to them before anything major happened, but it was too late for his uncle, Miles killed him trying to protect himself from his Uncle. After that Fury gave Miles an ultimatum that hardass, either he spent the rest of his childhood in a juvenile detention facility or foster care. 

Fury put him under Peter’s guidance since the two of them had the same thing in common; however, their abilities are worlds apart. 

“You’re grounded,” Miles mouth dropped, he never been grounded before. He gets scolded a lot, but never had he got grounded before. “No argument, I don’t want to hear it, you promise and you lied to me as well. Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been up to. I’m very disappointed in you, so here’s the deal, no superheroing, no training, no Avengers, or this new group you’re trying to start up. There will be no convention, yeah, that comic-con you were looking forward to, not happening, that school field trip that’s coming up next week, ain’t happening, that birthday party that girl Kate invited you, I don’t think so. For the next three weeks, all you’ll be doing is going to school and coming back home, I’m not negotiating this, so don’t even think of running to your Uncle for help. To your room now.” 

Miles stomped to his room and slammed the door shut. Another door to the apartment creaked open and a man with receding hairline peaked his head with an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t look at me like that, you grounded me too every time I snucked out with Harry,” Peter said defensively.

“I grounded you because you insisted on hanging out with a boy whose father had an unhealthy obsession with you, not because you snuck out a lot, which was actually disappointing, but hey, I was young once too.” Peter groan, the, “I was young once too,’ speech was something Phil leaned to whenever he wanted to justify every teenager stupidity. He supposed he should be happy that Phil made an attempt to see it from a teenager point of view instead of trying to make it seem like he was a perfect child. “All I’m just saying that maybe you were just a tad bit unreasonable, maybe you talk to him again and explain why you’re upset and why you felt he needed to be grounded. Just saying.” 

And he went back to his room. 

Peter groaned, “Great, so now I’m the asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parenting. It’s so hard.


End file.
